


「弗雷德韦斯莱x你」独唱颂歌

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G*麻瓜女主*在地铁上切到大胖鼠的Monody马上来一发短打
Relationships: 弗雷德 韦斯莱 乔治 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	「弗雷德韦斯莱x你」独唱颂歌

你不应该怀疑弗雷德·韦斯莱是个魔术师，虽然他向你介绍自己的时候使用的是“魔法师”这个称谓。

你将这古怪得有趣的说法归于英国人对于文字黑色幽默般的理解。

你说魔术师都能把手帕变成白鸽，弗雷德说那样他就失去给你擦拭嘴角的机会了，他还声称你拥有能从世界上所有冷饮口味中选出最美味的一种的超能力，不然为什么他总是认为你嘴角遗漏的那丝甜蜜尝起来最美好呢。

那大变活人呢，弗雷德耍赖说万一把你变没了那他会为你痛哭流涕的。

总之你最初认定他是一个不高明的三流艺术家，虽然这没能妨碍你觉得他非常可爱，无论是他看到扫帚的第一反应是骑上去——这差点让你们被西迪布萨义德镇子上的居民当成疯子，还是他对于伊朗里亚尔许多个零的纸币过分的迷糊——以至于好几次小费给的比的士费还多。

但是弗雷德确实是个魔术师，你没弄明白过他在威尼斯贡多拉上送你的雏菊是怎么出现的——上船前他一直牵着你的手，也搞不懂在他如何在位于沙漠边缘的杰瑞德盐湖边掏出一大捧甚至还沾着露水的红玫瑰。

你们在撒哈拉腹地吉兰堡过夜时，你错误估计了沙漠夜间骤降的温度，可怜的薄毯没能让你停下瑟瑟发抖，只有弗雷德怀抱像是持续散发热度的火炉——你甚至探过他的额头害怕他在发烧，弗雷德神神秘秘地说因为他用了麻瓜不懂的咒语，你问他这是什么最新流行的脏话，他揉乱的你的头发说是指你这个麻烦又可爱的傻瓜。

弗雷德·韦斯莱最大的魔力就是让你的生活变得无比美好有趣。

你们在卡帕多奇亚上空的热气球里迎着日出接吻，在艾瓦勒客小渔村的沿海咖啡馆懒洋洋地共度一个下午，耳边是海水拍打堤岸声和弗雷德吓坏海鸥群鸟类们的振翅声，咖啡豆的香气和杜松子酒的辛辣在你们的唇齿间分享。

直到你的假期耗尽，弗雷德开玩笑地说他也要回去打仗，于是你嘲笑他是乌克兰童子军。你们在伊斯坦布尔分别，约定明年暑期在维罗纳再见，他恶意地在你的颈间吮出一个红痕，故作凶狠地警告你不许忘记他。

你带着旅途意外收获的爱情和晒脱皮的鼻梁在飞机上展开弗雷德告别时塞给你的短信——弗雷德画了一个滑稽的笑脸，歪歪扭扭地大写着“一定要给我写信”，字体大的几乎盖住了地址，而那是一个奇怪又简短的地址让你十分怀疑他是不是在和你开玩笑。

你在邮局工作人员古怪的打量中寄出了信件，直到你已经肯定弗雷德是在捉弄你的时候，一只年迈的可怕的猫头鹰从壁炉里滚了出来——感谢上帝现在还没到需要燃烧木材的季节。

他说起了他和他弟弟开的一家玩笑商店——听起来非常适合他，你猜测这一定是家售卖世界上最整蛊人玩意儿的商店。说起了他们家的花园地精——你不太明白地精是什么生物，也许是弗雷德某种高深过头的嘲笑比喻。

弗雷德建议你把回信绑在猫头鹰埃罗尔的腿上——这实在太有趣也太不寻常了，但是你不知道为什么你就是相信他，相信这只看起来有你祖母这么大岁数的猫头鹰能顺利带去你的想念。

埃罗尔直到第二年暑期开始前才带来了回信，它再次幸运地躲过需要燃烧壁炉的时段。文字压制了弗雷德幽默的能力，但它们依旧有趣，这封信简短而直白——弗雷德留下了他在维罗纳的行程。

你来到卡佩罗路27号的小院，深情又哀悼的青铜塑像树立在小院中央，你在位于塑像左侧阴凉头里找到了弗雷德，他斜斜地带了顶棒球帽在大理石阳台上等候你，你生出一种错觉——他带着和青铜塑像脸上相似的表情。

你仰头喊出弗雷德的名字，他垂下眼睛看向你的表情让你觉得陌生。

弗雷德不会露出像古老墙面上深色绿植藤蔓般惆怅的表情。

你是谁，你听见你对着他喊。

你眼前一花，高台阴影里有着弗雷德相同脸庞的男人出现在你眼前。

他悲伤地看着你，他说他的名字是乔治·韦斯莱，弗雷德·韦斯莱的孪生弟弟，他告诉你弗雷德死于今年5月2日，弗雷德告诉你的都是真的。弗雷德是一个巫师，他真的上了战场并永远留在了战场上。

麻瓜也并不是麻烦又可爱的傻瓜。

你想记住他吗。乔治问你。

当然。

“如果我亲爱的、麻烦的、可爱的小傻瓜认出了你，请你温柔地擦去她关于我的一切记忆——我相信你的魔咒学成绩，而且大家都说你比我要温柔，对不对。

如果她没有——你会替我好好照顾她的，是吗？

反之我也会你这么做——梅林在上请不要如此残忍。”

我想我能做到的是给你多一个选择。乔治低垂着眉眼，语气柔和又悲伤。

你把弗雷德留给乔治的最后一封信塞进贴近胸口的内侧口袋。

我想记得他。你坚定地重复。

如果没有悲伤那幸福显得毫无意义。

小院里的树木沙沙地唱响了颂歌。

Summer in the hills, 

山岗中度过的那个夏天，

Those hazy days I do remember, 

水汽朦胧的景致犹依稀可见，

We were running still, 

一路狂奔，我们从未停歇，

Had the whole world at our feet, 

走遍这大千世界，

Watching seasons change, 

坐观每一个寒来暑往，

Our roads were lined with adventure, 

用一条条小径写下我们的冒险，

Ever strong in the world that we made, 

在浩荡世界中愈发坚强。

END

*大胖鼠的Monody都要听听啊，歌词不🔪

*维罗纳关键词：罗密欧与朱丽叶


End file.
